A large number of consumer goods and services has fueled the growth of promotional systems to advertise these products. Advertisers with limited advertising dollars are required to capture consumer attention with affordable promotional displays which are visually unique and exciting. Novelty promotional and advertising systems which involve components which fold flat and convert from two dimensional to three dimensional objects when activated or assembled are visually attractive, eye-catching and have the added benefit of increasing the surface area on which to print advertising material.
Although many advertising/promotional displays have been created that convert flat advertising/promotional displays to three dimensional systems these systems frequently involve complex folding systems, elastic bands and flexible materials which is difficult to assembly, costly to produce and prevents the use of rigid, non-flexible materials. Oftentimes, they fail to generate the desired interest by the consumer and fail to justify the production cost to the advertiser.
Other advertising/promotional displays have attempted to generate consumer interest with unique images or indicia as part of the display. However, these advertising/promotional displays fail to generate sufficient consumer interest when the consumer is not involved in the activation of the promotional item.
Additionally, increasing consumer demand requires promotional/advertising products which are unique and produce a surprising visual result.
What is needed, therefore, is a visually attractive, interest generating pre-printed advertising/promotional product which can be reproduced at a reasonable cost.